1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar powered navigational light that may be specifically used on boating vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigational lights provide color illumination on water-born vessels or aircraft and are essential in signaling the craft's position. Many times these navigational lights signal regarding the heading and status of the vessel and the lights may be used as strobe lights in certain instances so that the vessel may be identified in low light or low visibility conditions. Occasionally the marine lighting used on marine vessels helps to avoid collisions when a vessel is maneuvering over the water. Much of the lighting provided on a marine vessel is required per international regulations. Many times this lighting is displayed or illuminated in various colors such as red, green or white in order to identify the type of marine vessel and gives other vessels an opportunity to determine the angle and direction of the vessel in order to avoid collision. Consequently it's imperative that these navigational lights are energized and functional at all times while the vessel is under operation. Many navigational lights are battery operated, which inherently requires monitoring and replacing batteries. Consequently it would be advantageous to have other sources of energy to power the lights.